1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to internal combustion engines and more particularly to an improved lubricating system for an engine of the swash plate type.
2. Prior Art
Most engines of the swash plate type utilize piston rods universally pivoted to the pistons at one end and at their other end universally pivoted to the swash plate to transmit reciprocating movements of the pistons, to the swash plate, as exemplified in Clessie L. Cummins U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,394 in which lubricating oil is supplied from a reservoir 123 under pressure by a pump 125 to a central passage in the crankshaft and therefrom through radial passages in the swash plates into the ball joints connecting the piston rods to the swash plates from which it passes via the hollow piston rods into the pistons themselves. The lubricating system of Cummins requires external pressure furnished by lubricant pump 125 to force the lubricant through the swash plate and piston rod passages into the pistons. R. Y. Bovee U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,868 and Meijer U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,404 both show swash plate engines in which the piston rods are rigid with the pistons, tipping of the swash plate with respect to the rigid piston rod being accommodated by ball and socket connections between the piston rods and the swash plate which are slidable parallel to the planes of the swash plates. Neither of these patents utilizes the relative movements between the piston rods and swash plates as a means for pumping lubricant into the pistons.